1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulsator for a washing machine, and more particularly, to a pulsator for a washing machine capable of generating a vertical uprising stream in a washing tub, and having a simple supporting structure for a spout fan generating the vertical uprising stream.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pulsator for washing machine is provided in a washing tub to generate washing stream of water for washing laundry.
FIG. 11 is a schematic vertical sectional view of a washing machine in which a conventional pulsator is installed. As shown in FIG. 11., a washing machine 151 includes an external casing 153 for forming external appearance, and a washing system 161 for washing laundry which is suspension-supported by suspension unit in the external casing 153. The washing system 161 comprises a washing tub 163, a dewatering tub 167 rotatably installed in the washing tub 163, a pulsator 169 rotatably installed in the dewatering tub 167 and a driving unit 171 for driving the rotation of the dewatering tub 167 and/or the pulsator 169.
The pulsator 169 for the washing machine 151 which is shaped in the form of a disk has a shaft combiner 168 connected with a driving axis of the driving unit 171 and a plurality of washing blades radially extended from the shaft combiner 168. The pulsator 169 rotates in the forward and reward directions by the driving force of the driving unit 171, so that washing stream of water is generated by the washing blades in the washing tub 167. The washing stream of water forms a circulating loop, that is, the washing stream of water is spread radially by the centrifugal force of the pulsator 169 in the lower portion of the washing tub 163, and then rises up along the inner wall surface of the washing tub 163 to then descend at the center portion of the washing tub 163. Under the circumstances, the laundry in the washing tub 163 move along the circulation of the stream, in such a manner that they contact not only each other but also with the pulsator 169 and the dewatering tub 167, so that washing can be carried out, However, the conventional pulsator generates a circulation stream of water in the washing tub 163 as shown the arrows in FIG. 11. Therefore, the laundry in the washing tub 163 move along the circulating stream of water of a consistent direction being formed in the washing tub 113, in such a circulation manner that the laundry get twisted and entangled mutually. Then, volume and weight of the laundry are gradually increased, to thereby reduce a rotational force of the pulsator 169 so that a washing capability is lowered. Moreover., the laundry which move in a entangle may he easily damaged during washing and dewatering. Furthermore, after dewatering, a user is inconvenienced by arrangement or alignment of the laundry.